In recent years, use of portable computing devices has significantly grown, along with the capabilities and popularity as such devices. Local area networks, such as wireless networks, allow users to wirelessly access and communicate with other networked devices and with the Internet. For example, a wireless network may be accessible in an area known as a hotspot. Such a hotspot may be used by the public for browsing the Internet and for e-mail communications. Hotspots and other network connection points can provide Internet access in almost any location. For example, wireless networks are now accessible in libraries, airport terminals, coffeehouses and other establishments that provide public and/or membership access to the Internet.
Some drawbacks have been experienced with respect to establishing secure communications between portable devices and a network. For example, the portable computing devices may need to be authenticated and/or use appropriate encryption to communicate with the network. Other information may also be necessary to establish communications between a given device and the network. In one example, a user may desire to access the Internet at a hotspot. If the user has a prior relationship with the service provider, the user may be in possession of authentication or encryption information and may use this information to establish a secure connection to the network. However, not all potential users, including new customers, have the information necessary to authenticate their device and/or to establish secure communications with the network. Thus, in the absence of a prior relationship with the service provider, the user must engage in unsecured communications. Such unsecured communications may include transmission of a password or other sensitive information. As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, unscrupulous third parties may intercept the unencrypted or unsecured communications. With continuing and growing privacy concerns associated with Internet activities, it is undesirable for any information to be communicated in an unsecured manner. Accordingly, there is a need for improved techniques for establishing secure communication between a portable device and a network.